


Not Easily Conquered

by MyriadQuiddities



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: It's poetry honestly, M/M, Poetry, like that's what it actually is idk how else to put it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyriadQuiddities/pseuds/MyriadQuiddities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The letters as a poem - sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Easily Conquered

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Thirteen Letters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689091) by [dropdeaddream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropdeaddream/pseuds/dropdeaddream), [WhatAreFears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatAreFears/pseuds/WhatAreFears). 



_How do you write a_

_love poem to someone_

_who doesn't even love you_

_back?_

 

_Wanting to tell you,_

_but choking on the words_

_every time I try to speak them._

 

_I think - I know._

_I've loved you since my_

_first breath and_

_I'll love you to my_

_last._

 

_And you're reckless,_

_but I'd fall for you_

_and walk through Hell for you_

_just to keep your feet warm and dry._

 

_These hands that have killed -_

_they're stone cold and I know_

_that I hate what they've done to you._

 

_Here's a story -_

_you'll live forever._

 

_But I won't._

_And that's alright by me._

**Author's Note:**

> I was still emotional about this series. I still am, oh my god.


End file.
